guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orison of Healing
/me looks at the list of "Related Skills" and wonders ... --Tetris L 22:44, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :Agreed. The last 2 do not belong in there. --Xeeron 22:48, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) Why is Healing Whisper marked related, while others aren't? It seems to me there is a whole family of Orison-like skills, with various drawbacks in exchange for more healing. Ethereal Light, for example. I would either reduce the list to just Glimmer or add all this group. Abbreviation I often abbreviate Orison of Healing to just "Orison" (no "OoH" >.>). I was thinking about making a redirect but wasn't sure if perhaps I am just the only one who does that or if it is, in fact, a commonly used term. Imput appreciated. (T/ ) 05:12, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :I also shorten it to orison, when telling monks why it should never go onto their skill bar. Lord of all tyria 05:13, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::Well, since no one has complained I will go ahead and create it. (T/ ) 16:27, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::: I often abbreviate Orison of Healing to just "Crap". Zuranthium 19:33, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I just searched "Crap" to see if anything came up =P. Zulu Inuoe 18:29, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::::A boss comes up :)84.27.170.207 10:56, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Why? This may be a stupid question, but why is this skill considered bad, sure its not very high powered, but its ok for a small top up, to save someone in time for a more costly, or charging elite, or other skill, so whats wrong with it in pve? Sure in pvp its crappy, but thats not the point. --195.194.252.133 20:10, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :It's slow, it's not powerful. Zulu Inuoe 20:37, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :The point is, anything works in PvE, since it's so scrub. Want a heal? Take patient. End of. 80.193.1.106 22:36, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Except Patient Spirit is GWEN-only. The problem with Orison of Healing is that it really doesn't heal for much, you'd be better off with Healing Whisper, Patient Spirit, Dwayna's Kiss, although two of those are target-other ally. If you were missing Factions or GWEN, Orison would likely be the healing skill you rely on most because of it's quick recharge. -Mike 22:45, 15 March 2008 (UTC) LAME I think it's very deserving. --Joseph Leito 16:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :The only time this ever gets used is with Healer's Boon, and that's because there actually is a lack of self-targetting healing spells that don't suck other than WoH, and sometimes you need that quick heal while Patient Spirit recharges. But that is the only serious use I have ever seen for it. (T/ ) 22:28, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Persinally I like to Arcane Echo this in RA, 1337, i almost got a gladiator point with it once. Worked better b4 nerf to p&h now that lame skill is hex/con removal.... 15:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC)